Natural Disasters: A Norwegian Demigods Fanfic
by ThisEuphoricLife
Summary: Emil Falland was always told he was different, but never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that he would be half-god, half-mortal. Along with his best friends (and little sister), he's thrown into a new world, and soon realizes that this new world has new rules as well. The catch? They're the only ones who can save it- and an ancient empire- before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1- Emil

_**A/N: Hey! Hope you're having a great day! So I decided to write this fan fiction when I heard that Rick Riordan was writing a new Norwegian mythology series. As somebody who's super interested in Norse myths, I decided that, to get myself, and hopefully others, riled up, I would try my best shot at writing one myself. The idea of demigods and all that good stuff belongs to Rick Riordan. All the characters and**_ ** _plot line belongs to me. Your imagination belongs to you. :)_**

 ** _Please review and let me know what you thought once you're done, and hope you enjoy reading!_**

 **Chapter 1- Emil**

Emil didn't mean to set his school on fire.

That kind of just happened by accident.

He did, however, mean to get out of Math so he didn't have to take the test. Burning the school was simply one of the things he could have done. Granted, it wasn't the most effective, but it wasn't like he'd meant to.

It had been raining. Emil always loved when it rained. He loved the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting his window, and the smell of the earth after a shower. He especially loved the thunder. Where other people saw fear and death, Emil saw beauty and power. And, thanks to today's events, saving the plight of taking a math test.

He didn't know what exactly had happened, but one second everything was still, and the next there was a loud _CRACK!_ \- and then he smelt smoke. Then the fire alarms had gone off, and everyone had to exit the buildings.

Honestly, Emil knew it was rather ridiculous to think the fire was his fault… but he knew it was. He also knew it had to do with the thunder. After all, was it possible that he was thinking about thunder crashing down and hitting the school the exact moment the crack was heard?

Emil was confused, and astonished at what he had done. Now, shivering outside in the freezing December rain, he reflected that perhaps this was all a dream and he'd just wake up in his room with his dog, Bjorn, curled up by his legs. After all, Emil _did_ have some vivid dreams.

He scanned the knot of students standing outside his burning high school, looking for his friends and younger sister. He spotted Aada right away. She looked miserable, and Emil resisted the urge to run to her and comfort her. But he didn't- he _couldn't-_ because the group of people separating the two of them was too tightly packed for him to be able to move, let alone get to Aada.

He turned, looking frantically for Lucia and Rory. He spotted Rory first, clutching his precious notebook, looking like he was ready to murder someone. Emil decided it was in his best interest that he avoid mentioning to Rory that this fire was most likely his fault.

Then, he saw Lucia. She looked about fifty times angrier than Rory did. Her strawberry blonde hair was coming out into strings, and her pink tunic top was now dripping wet and sticking to her body. In other words, she looked less-than-perfect, which, for Lucia Bromssen, was reason enough for murder.

Emil decided not to tell either of them the reason for the fire.

He then looked around for Aada again. Ever since his dad had disappeared on his mother, Emil had felt the need to look out for her and his sister. Now, his mother had to work pretty late in her hospital, so he had to be extra vigilant to make sure no harm came to Aada.

Which wasn't easy to do, because those two were like trouble magnets.

Now, looking around again, he was surprised he couldn't find her. The crowd had seemed to have parted slightly- and the spot she was standing in a few minutes ago was empty. Emil panicked. Aada was a sensible enough girl; at least, she wasn't crazy to go into a burning building.

Which is what worried him.

If Aada hadn't gone into the building by herself… He shivered again, and this time, not because of the pouring freezing rain. He tossed his head and looked back at the building, which was almost halfway into ashes. And then he made a dash for it.

Parting the crowd wasn't easy, and he had to body-slam some of his fellow students just to get through. Rory saw him first, and called out. "Oi! Emil! Where do you think you're going?" Emil froze on the spot, mentally cursing Rory.

"Er… Going to go see Lucia…?" It sounded more like a question than an answer, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm right here." Said the calm, yet frustrated, voice of Lucia. Emil cursed violently under his breath, and turned to both of his friends.

"Look." He said, trying not to let his voice quiver. "Aada's missing."

"Hey, she might be somewhere here," Lucia said with a shrug, motioning towards the crowd.

"No, you don't get it." Emil said. "Like, I saw her here a few minutes ago… but when I looked again, she was gone."

"But what," Rory questioned, "Makes you think she went in there?" Emil shrugged, and looked helplessly to his friends. It wasn't something he had doubts about. He knew that Aada was in the building, and he knew that if he didn't do something quickly, his little sister was going to die.

And so he did the logical thing in a situation like this.

He flashed his friends a quick smile, and then turned around and fled into the building. As he fought with opening the door for a minute, he could hear Lucia shriek and footsteps- probably Rory's- following him.

"Don't be irrational!" he cried. "Aada is probably perfectly safe for all you know." For all you know. Emil ignored him, and flung open the doors and ran inside. "Emil!" he hear Rory scream once more. "This is suicide!"

Nevertheless, he heard the door open again and this time, two sets of footsteps. Hypocrites.

Emil looked around. The hallway was dark now- the fire must have gotten to the electrical system. "Aada!" He cried, trying to keep his voice level. "Aada!" No reply. Emil's pulse quickened, when he realized how stupid he'd been. He'd followed a hunch into a burning building. Rory was right, it was suicide. Not just suicide though- it was suicide and the murder of his two best friends. Still, if she was here…

"Emil!" It was Lucia who called out. He turned around. "Emil! Over here!" The temperature in the building was rising, which meant only one thing: the fire was getting closer. "Rory! Emil!" He tried to follow Lucia's voice the best he could, tracing the wall ever so often, to make sure he wasn't walking towards the fire.

He stumbled into the room Lucia was in. Thankfully, there was a window in the room. Unfortunately, however, the scene the window was illuminating was heart-wrenching. Sure enough, it was Aada. She was unconscious, though Emil refused to believe she was dead. There was blood coming from the corner of her lips and several cuts and bruises on her arm.

He looked at Lucia, who was looking too traumatized by the sight in front of her to scream. Then he closed his eyes, trying to think. Unfortunately, he wasn't Rory. Fortunately, Rory ran into the room, panting. Unfortunately, Rory screamed, looking at Aada.

That was when Emil realized something: the temperature of the building had gotten much hotter. Terrified, he wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead. He then walked carefully to his sister, to check whether she was alive.

Suddenly, out of thin air- or so it seemed- a voice materialized. "She's still alive." The voice was male, and creaky, as if it hadn't spoken for a long, long time. Emil was caught between believing the voice- he really, really wanted to- and making a run from the building.

"But not for long." The voice said again. For a minute, all was quiet. Emil could hear his breathing, along with Rory's and Lucia's, and if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Aada's jagged breaths. Or perhaps it was just his imagination.

And then a growl cut through the silence. The doorway to the room, which had been shut, now was splintered and had a hole through it, and in the middle of the entrance stood a wolf- though to call it "wolf" was an understatement.

It was much, much bigger than any wolves Emil had seen- in fact, it was bigger than a lion. It had red eyes that showed a surprising amount of emotion for a wild animal. And what scared Emil wasn't the fact that it showed emotion: it was the emotion it showed. It was furious.

Lucia whirled around and screamed. The wolf's ears pricked up in her general direction, making the hairs of Emil's arm rise. But then it snapped its neck to the sky. "Where is he?" It asked, steam coming from its mouth. That's when Emil realized the voice belonged to this wolf. It didn't take Rory to see that the wolf was the reason he wasn't sure if Aada was breathing or not. Anger coursed through his body.

But before he was able to do anything, the wolf stretched, and then turned to Rory. It looked at the terrified boy once, and even in the semi-darkness Emil could tell it was smiling. And then, the wolf pounced, swallowing up Rory in his dark grey fur.


	2. Chapter 2- Lucia

_**A/N: Bonjour, again! It continues! Please review once you're done reading and let me know what you think... and other than that, I hope you enjoy reading!**_

 **Chapter 2- Lucia**

The minute the wolf was on Rory, Lucia knew what she had to do.

She'd seen it on _Animal World_ a bunch of times: wolf attacks, lion attacks, tiger attacks. She had to jump on the animal's back and cling on for dear life, because the minute she was on it at the right angle there was nothing it could do to her. But then again, this wasn't an average wolf, lion, or tiger.

But Lucia knew one thing: if she didn't want Rory to end up like poor Aada, she'd have to act fast. Emil looked like he was in a bit of a shock, so she couldn't count on him to do anything. So, completely risking ruining her favorite top forever (the rain had done half the job for her), she leapt on the giant wolf.

The minute she was on it, and it shrieked, Lucia realized what a bad plan that was. Now what? She couldn't just get off. She'd most likely get herself killed. But she knew that if she hung out hugging this guy's back like she was, she'd eventually get killed as well.

"Emil!" She cried. Emil, however, wasn't concerned in the wolf just yet… he'd seemed to have noticed that the fire was closer to them than any of them had considered. If she blocked out the paralyzing fear for a second, she could hear the roaring flames.

Then she heard the roar of the beast she was on, and knew she had to focus. "Rory!" She called him instead, hoping he was alive. She got a faint sound, but that alone was confirmation that Rory hadn't become wolf feed.

Meanwhile, she was facing greater problems.

The wolf was trying to shake her off now, saying non-helpful things like, "You're as good as dead!" and "Foolish girl!" in a foreign language- Norwegian, she guessed. Her only question was how she had noticed, and more importantly, understood, it.

She had let her guard down for only one second when the wolf threw her off his back. Screaming, she hit the corner of the room. Her entire body was sore from landing on the ground. She groaned, and looked up at a pair of livid red eyes. Her brain began ticking. She began to shake, when suddenly she heard Emil- who was far out of the picture so far- say the first thing since the wolf had entered.

"Wait!" Internally Lucia rolled her eyes. Way to be helpful. Then, Emil continued. "What… Who are you?" Lucia managed to breathe as the wolf turned from her to Emil. She had to admit, keeping him talking was clever. Something Rory would have come up with… Rory. She had to make sure he was still alive.

But the wolf was blocking her from getting to Rory, or Emil, or even Aada, so there was nothing Lucia could do but wait and pray to a God she didn't believe in.

Her life had never been easy: living with a single father, who was more interested in hanging with his Golf Buddies or dating every single woman who showed interest in him than Lucia, and on top of that, having two- three, if you counted Aada- friends. Now, though, her life was even more difficult than ever. Two of her friends had been attacked, one of them possibly dead, and a third was putting his life on the line to keep this beast talking.

Somehow, though, it worked.

"You don't know me?" The wolf scoffed. Lucia's heart hammered in her chest, but she managed to restrain herself from yelling a battle cry and launching herself at the wolf again. "Ah, but then, I don't suppose he told you…"

"He?" Emil asked. Lucia had to admit, she admired his courage. She just wondered how long it would last before it ran out.

"Ooh, you don't know at all, do you?" The wolf chuckled, almost, and then continued on saying, "Fresh meat…" And then Lucia yelped. She tried not to, but the fire was so close. The wolf whirled around and glared at her, and then back at Emil, as if he wasn't even concerned about being burnt to a crisp.

"I am Fenrir, the most powerful-" He was interrupted again by Lucia's shriek. Then, Fenrir turned around and lunged at him. "Have some respect, insolent girl!" He screamed. Lucia screamed as well, and she was pretty sure Emil screamed too. Their shouts filled the red-hot room, and the next thing Lucia knew was the world turning to black and a voice- a different male voice- saying something like, "The problems with mortals is that they drop like flies. So fragile…"

 _ **A/N, continued: So this was a bit shorter than I'd like the average chapter to be. I'll be sure to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading! Please make sure to review! And if you'd like to talk in a PM, I'm totally down for that. Until next time, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Rory

**_A/N: Yay for longer chapters! ;u; Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Disclaimer that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and any ideas/themes that go with it, however I do own my characters and plotline. Other than that, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!_**

 **Chapter 3- Rory**

Pine.

The first thing Rory felt was pine.

Wait, not felt. _Smelled_. His world smelled like Christmas- or any December night, for that matter. The air around him swirled with scents of pine, mulberries, and freshly fallen snow in a cold wintery air.

For a second, Rory thought he was in heaven.

And then he heard the voices. Once he got tuned to them, he realized there were quite a few people there. Voices which he didn't recognize got muddled together like a million bees buzzing. Rory lay back and basked in this revelation.

He then turned to his back and opened his eyes. He was assaulted with a bright light- but it wasn't an angry white light. It was soft, and almost welcoming, as far as bright white lights go. He groaned. In an instant, there was a cold pack on his forehead, and color returned slowly but surely to his world.

He was in a hospital of some sort, but it was unlike any hospital he'd ever been to. It had soft cream- colored curtains, pulled over what looked like a midnight- blue night scene outside. There were about five people, other than him, already there, standing around and measuring things as well as taking care of other patients.

Amongst the other patients he was surprised- albeit pleased- to find Aada there. Upon seeing her, curled up with her back against him, memories of what had happened came flooding back to him.

It had been terrifying- almost surreal- and was sure it had scarred him for life. Rory was pretty sure there was something called emotional scars, which were created in brain tissue, but he wasn't sure whether or not he had them. Probably not. Rory was much of a worrier, after all.

He tried to focus on Aada. His memory was failing him, but he was pretty sure he didn't remember her like this. She was in a milky white nightgown, that probably served as a hospital gown in this strange hospital. Her golden-brown hair was braided with little white flowers in it, and her skin wasn't as pale as he remembered.

In other words, she was getting better.

Rory shifted his view on the hospital itself. It had paintings, of nature, predominantly trees, as well as a couple of wintery flowers hanging from little cups attached to the dark brown wooden walls. This, of course, led Rory to realize they were in a log cabin. For some bizarre reason, the first thing he thought was Abraham Lincoln. But, of course, when he came back to it, he was able to realize it was still in modern times.

For one, the "doctors"- which here looked like other people around his age in white robes- spoke mostly English… along with a foreign language, which was was not able to recognize, but rather, understand.

Rory realized he was dozing off into space, because in front of him, a girl was madly waving her arms. "Hmm?" He asked, half mindedly.

"Hey!" The girl cried. Rory looked sceptically at her. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, matched with bright hazel eyes and a face full of freckles.

"Hi…" Rory muttered. He really didn't want to talk to anybody right now, especially somebody with as much enthusiasm as this girl. He did, however, want to either find out where he was and how he got there, or just go back to sleep. By talking with this girl he was pitching chances for the first.

"I'm Robyn!" She cried, grinning.

"Oh, my name is Rory." He replied, tilting his head back to his pillow. Robyn just smiled at him. At this point, Rory was kind of weirded out. Either this girl was really happy to see him- which, of course, was strange for someone who he had never met before- or she was like this all the time. At this point, Rory figured it was an equal chance for both.

"Ha, I know that!" She giggled. Rory was beginning to become even more uncomfortable. He looked around, hoping to find Emil or Lucia to explain what was going on.

Luckily, his prayers were answered, and almost all at once. Emil and Lucia walked in, and noticed Rory wide awake and in his confused state. They also noticed, however, that Aada was now up as well, and looking quite confused to her credit.

Rory noticed Aada and flashed her a reassuring smile, of which he got returned one as well. Thankfully, Aada being awake led Robyn to rush to her and begin to fuss over everything about her presence. Rory shot her an apologetic look, of which Aada looked like she was having a hard time not being able to laugh.

Emil walked over to his sister's bed, and Lucia to Rory's.

"What's going on?" Rory asked- the question, albeit blunt, necessary. Aada turned to Lucia as well, as if warranting an explanation. Rory did not miss the nervous look Lucia and Emil exchanged.

"It's actually a really long story…" Emil began.

"We've got all day." Aada said, pulling up her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"Hmm…" Lucia began. "So I guess, for Aada's sake, it's only fair we start at the beginning." She said, looking back to Emil. All this cryptic talk was making Rory not only confused, but also incredibly annoyed.

"Yeah." Emil said. Then the turned back to the two of them. "So after we found Aada almost dead- I'll need an explanation as to how that happened, Aada- we were kind of freaked out. Also, keep in mind the school was burning. We were kind of paralyzed with fear. And then Fenrir came." Emil turned to Rory, and said, "I dunno if you remember him, that giant black wolf guy?"

Memories flooded back into Rory's mind. The pain of that moment was so heightened Rory had to try his best not to shout out. Lucia noticed his pained expression and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Anyway, he attacked Rory." Aada gasped silently, and looked back at Emil.

"Surely it wasn't him?" She asked, grey-blue eyes wide with worry and fear. Emil frowned.

"Ah, you remember him too?" Aada nodded. "We'll hear that, but later." Emil said, and then grinned. "Lu and I were on a roll."

Hearing that, Lucia picked up the story. "So I tried to attack the wolf, but hell, what was I thinking. I was really stupid and didn't think out a plan. Anyway, long story short, I blacked out for a moment, and the next, I was flying."

Rory was now sure this was a Mental Asylum, not a hospital. First, giant wolves, and now, Lucia flying…?

"Wait, before you give us that look, let me explain." Emil interjected. "So while Lucia was out being the hero, and being totally blacked out, I was praying to all sorts of gods. For some totally bizarre reason, I began to pray to Thor-"

"-Thor?" Aada interrupted. "As in, Marvel? Chris Hemsworth?"

"Yes." Emil said, rolling his eyes. "Of course I was praying to Chris Hemsworth."

"The Norwegian Mythology Thor." Lucia said, looking like she was holding in laughter.

Emil continued, "He's actually really cool-looking, but that's beside the point. Anyway, at the last minute, when things were looking like we were all going to die, he came in there and busted some serious chops. He flew in on his chariot of goats, and threw a giant electrical shockwave into Fenrir. That' the wolf guy, by the way. Anyway, after doing that, the two of them had like, a showdown, with Thor with his hammer and Fenrir with his wolf-ness. Then Fenrir ran out of the room, saying something about being back for "him." We have yet to figure who "him" is. Anyway, Thor and I had this conversation in which he kept on calling me Demigod, and once, "son." I was really confused, until Thor told me that he was my father-"

"-And you believed that?" Aada sounded like she had a hard time believing her brother was still sane. "You believed that a God, from mere stories, is really Dad?"

Emil nodded. "I do. Because once we were in the air, Thor let me talk to Mom. I was a sceptic like you, Aada, but when I talked to Mom, things cleared up. For one, she was upset. Really, really upset. And she was sobbing. I was actually really concerned that-" He was interrupted by the overdramatic coughing Lucia was able to produce.

"Save your stories for later, Emil." She said, and added, turning to the two of them, "We have a meeting to get to."

 _ **A/N (again): Some authors use page breaks and I don't know how to do that... So I'll just use different text and be forever jealous of your page break game. UvU**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Like, seriously. I live for reviews.**_

 _ **Merci, and adieu!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Aada

_**Pretty Important**_ _ **A/N: So recently, a new friend of mine (you know who you are OuO) PM'd me, asking me if I could do some fluffy Rory/Aada scenes. So here I tried. I know that my characters are still somewhat new, but if you'd like to see a ship done, then please let me know, either on the comments or by PM.**_

 _ **Also, I accept camper "OC" applications. If you'd like to make a camper that I will do my best to feature, then please give me a short description of appearance, personality, Godly parent, etc.**_

 _ **Thanks! And I hope you enjoy reading!**_

 **Chapter 4- Aada**

Ever since she woke up, all Aada could think about was food. Her stomach grumbled furiously, and even though her brother's stories about Norwegian fairytales were interesting and all, she was sidetracked by the thought of getting something to eat.

Surely, she had been quite horrified when she remembered the wolf, and when she exchanged a glance with Rory's olive green eyes, he, too, seemed to understand. But as Aada saw it, the horror was a matter of the past, while the food was a matter of the presence.

When Lucia announced that they had a meeting to get to, Aada took the opportunity to inquire about eating. "Emil," she asked, shifting so she was almost out of bed. Her brother leaned down, gently pushing her back into her seated position.

"Sit. It's alright." He paused, realizing that she had a question. "... What is it?"

"Are we going to get food sometime?"

At the sound of food, Rory's head perked up, and he shoved back his glasses with his thumb. "If we're eating something, I'm in." Lucia grinned, and then got up to leave.

"You two can eat, and then join us. Emil and I already had breakfast." Emil nodded in agreement, and joined her out the door. Aada and Rory sat in silence, pondering breakfast, when suddenly Robyn burst into the room, skipping between their beds.

Rory's expression was a pained one, full of surprise and frustration. Aada, on the other hand, had grown to like the girl. She was company, and from what she understood, company that was her age and even more willing to make friends than she herself was.

"Aada! Rory! Nice to see you're doing well!" She cried cheerfully. "Aren't you going before the Council sometime now?"

"No, we were planning on going before the buffet table." Rory paused, before hopping effortlessly out of his hospital bed. "I presume there is one?" He walked over to Aada, helping her out of her bed before turning to face Robyn.

"Er…" She flushed, confused for a second. "We have kitchens, and cooking pits, if that's what you mean." She said finally. "I suppose you can find something to eat at the Dining Compound there."

"Thank you." Aada grinned, pulling on the light jacket that Emil must have left by her bedside. She and Rory walked out of the hospital room, making small talk.

"I'm so glad you asked about the food," he said the moment they were outside. "I was going to myself, but it would have been so awkward, amidst all that more important stuff."

"Dude," Aada raised an eyebrow, "food is pretty important. Speaking of which, what do Norfolk eat anyway?"

Rory shrugged, as the two made a sharp turn around the hospital building. "I suppose, since they lived so far North, and hadn't yet access to the Spice Route… probably really bland cooked meat and some breads and root vegetables?" He ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"Nice analysis." She chuckled quietly as they crossed what seemed to be a footpath. She walked ahead, examining the camp, while Rory seemed to fall behind. After a while, Aada turned around, to find him frowning deeply, hands in his jean pockets.

"What's the matter?" She asked, jogging back to him.

"I think we're lost, Aada." With this, her own face contorted into a frown.

"What?!" Her heart raced. Here they were, alone, in a foreign place full of what Emil had described as the children of the 21st century versions of the Norse gods and goddesses. If they were anything like the wolf, Aada decided that they'd better find their way to the Dining hall right away.

Unfortunately, smart as he was, Rory had a terrible sense of direction, and Aada's own wasn't that sharp, either. "Why don't we go ask somebody?" She asked.

"Great idea." Rory nodded, and turned to head away to find a camper and ask them. Hastily Aada reached out and stopped him.

"Uh, I should go." She bit her lip, adding, as gently as she could, "I think I'm a little less likely to get further lost."

Rory's half-smile indicated that he understood, and motioned for her to go. Aada tucked her braid across her shoulder, and crossed the footpath back towards the hospital way. She decided that she'd better avoid the campers that were carrying what seemed to be lethal weapons, as there was really no telling what they would do.

She paused at what seemed to be a small herb garden, admiring the neat little rows of plants, when suddenly she felt a hand clamp to her shoulder. Aada jumped, and, with wide eyes, whipped around.

"Newbie, am I right?" Across her, holding her in place, was a boy, who must have been a year or two older. He was broad-shouldered and burly, with reddish-blonde hair, merciless eyes, and a terrifying expression.

"Yes! You are right," Aada yelped. She considered screaming, but decided against it when she realized that it may attract unwanted attention. The boy examined her face with meticulous scrutiny.

"Are you the ones that brought about the storm, then?!" He gripped her shoulder tighter, making her whimper. When she didn't respond, he shook her hard. "ARE YOU THE ONES WHO SUNK OUR SHIPS?!"

"N-no, I've heard of no ships. I just got out of the hospital ward a couple of minutes ago and-"

"Aada! What seems to be the trouble here?"

She exhaled as relief flooded her. Rory was here. Startled, the boy let go of her, and turned to face Rory. That's when Aada noticed something strange: out of his entire attire, which was varying shades of black, grey, and brown, sat what looked like a Robin's Egg-colored bandana.

Rory stepped towards Aada, and when she looked up, his expression seemed to be calm and controlled. Why then, she wondered, had she been so scared by the boy? Rory simply stood next to her, asking softly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Her own voice was low too, and the boy stopped for a second before leaning down towards Aada. Through her peripheral vision she could see Rory tensing up.

"I'm going to make you burn," he whispered. "Make the whole lot of you burn. After what you did to us… I swear to Týr, after we're through with you, there will not be a single skadedyr left. We'll-"

"That's quite enough." Rory chided, sounding like an angry mother. He looked at Rory for a second before glaring back at Aada and then storming away.

Only when he was safely out of earshot did Aada dare say anything. "... Who the heck was that?" She exhaled. Rory looked in the direction he had gone in before turning back to Aada and shrugging.

"He did say, 'Swear to Týr', who was, of course, the Norse God of War…" Rory reasoned, before sighing and awkwardly dusting off Aada's shoulder. "You sure you're alright? You've kind of gotten attacked twice in two days and I'm a bit worried."

Aada inwardly rolled her eyes. "Rory, I'm fine. That was hardly anything. Besides, it's not really my fault trouble seems to be hopelessly attracted to me." She paused, breaking a grin, before adding, "And by the way, we're friends. You can actually touch me without it being awkward."

Rory turned a deep shade of red. "You should listen to what that sounds like," he muttered, retracting his hand from her shoulder and running it through his hair.

Aada, too, blushed scarlet, and was about to retort that she didn't mean it like that, when a voice to her left spoke:

"Yeah. That sounded oddly sexual." There was a split second of silence before Rory began laughing, still somewhat flustered. Lucia stepped out from behind the house and shook with laughter herself, followed by a somewhat confused Emil. Aada had no choice but to laugh along.

"So," Rory stated after finishing, "Shall we go and finally get some food?!"

 _ **Don't forget to review!  
Merci, and adieu! **_


	5. Chapter 5- Emil

_**A/N: So this chapter was pretty interesting to write. I'll comment that it wasn't the easiest, but I had fun, as I do always. Several things: I received an application for a camper to include, and the person that gave it (you know who you are :D) should keep an eye out and let me know if I write their character well. They won't be in this chapter, however, but in the next one.  
So if you want to have a character as well, then make sure to let me know.  
Other than that, usual disclaimer and all. I hope you enjoy reading! **_

**Chapter 5- Emil**

Emil was about ninety percent sure his little sister wasn't alright, and it was in his instinct to find out what was wrong. Knowing Aada, however, it very possibly could be the fact that she hadn't eaten in so long and was simply hungry.

They walked to the Dining Compound, which was really just a cluster of long wooden tables at which campers ate. Some late campers were wrapping up eating themselves, brandishing around finished plates and cutlery. Rory hastily stepped ahead from the group towards a boy leaning over the cooking pit.

"Hello," His voice was soft, and Emil could pretty clearly hear the desire for eating. "We arrived here a couple of days ago, and me and Aada here haven't eaten since. As you can imagine, we're quite famished. Is there anything you can tinker up for us?" Emil groaned inwardly at Rory's speech. Aada, too, seemed to have picked up on that, and when the boy looked up with a confused grunt, she stepped forward and said,

"We haven't eaten in forever and so we're super hungry." He seemed to understand, and with a wary eye towards Rory, stepped inside the main cooking building to get food. Aada

then tilted her head to Rory and smirked. "You sound like you're narrating a college thesis."

"Yeah, loosen up." Lucia poked his side, making Rory flinch. Emil watched them, realizing that this was always a trait of his friend's. Whenever he was nervous, or angry, or upset, or excited- feeling any kind of heightened emotion, really- Rory got painfully scholarly.

"That's enough, leave him alone," Emil grinned, getting an exasperated "Thank you!" from Rory. The boy came back, carrying a tray of food. He motioned for them to sit at a table, and then leaned towards Aada, saying something in a foreign language, before smiling kindly and walking away. Aada followed him with her eyes until he disappeared back to the cooking pits.

Emil sat down opposite to Rory, who was already digging wholeheartedly into a piece of roast beef. Aada sat down next to him, taking an apple from the platter and biting into it with a satisfying crunch. Lucia remained standing, and in a rather victorious position too: one foot was on the spot next to Rory, and her hands were on her hips.

When he caught her eye, Emil raised an eyebrow. Lucia giggled, and, shrugging, sat down properly. "You two look like you're enjoying yourselves," she commented, noticing the rather ravenous ways in which the other two were digging in.

"Oh, please," Aada grinned, looking up for only a second before biting into a piece of bread. "I haven't eaten since breakfast… what? Two days ago?"

"Speaking of two days ago," Emil interjected, getting a brief look from Rory. "Lucia, Rory and I are still in the dark as to how exactly you ended up walking into a burning building."

Aada's expression darkened, and she focused intently on her apple. Rory signaled him with an accusatory nudge, and all of a sudden, Emil started regretting even bringing it up.

"It was stupid, I know." She laughed ruefully, taking a final bite and then tossing it into the garbage can behind her.

"Hardly." Rory said gently. "We'd just like to know how it happened, that's all." Lucia and Emil nodded in agreement, and the girl just sighed.

"I'm not completely sure what happened myself, but all I know is that one second I was complaining that it was pouring and the next, there was something pulling me towards the building."

"Something?" Lucia picked up her head. "Like, a wolf? A person?"

"No." Aada's response sounded annoyed, to say the least. "It was more like… a force. You know how magnetism works, and how the North end of the magnet gets attracted to the South end? And how you try to make them go closer and closer until all of a second the attraction is too large and they just snap and join together?"

Emil nodded, reaching over and putting his hand over Aada's. She resisted for a second, but then let him place it there. She did, however, add,

"I'm alright now. You all don't need to treat me like a small child."

"We're not." He responded, frowning. "There was an attempt made on your life, however, and as your older brother and friends it is our responsibility to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Well, as the person whose life was attempted upon, I'll be sure it doesn't." She seemed to be upset, the reason why Emil didn't quite comprehend. The mood between them all had shifted as well, and it seemed as though they had gone from laughing to serious in one conversation.

"I'm going to find Robyn," Aada noted, getting up. Her hand slipped from underneath Emil's, and she didn't as much as look back as she walked somberly away from the table.

"You shouldn't have brought that up," Rory muttered, finishing his plate and getting up to deposit it into the main building.

"Gee thanks, Captain Obvious." Rory cracked a smile at this, and then offered Lucia a hand up. They stood expectantly over Emil, who rose and, still frowning, joined them in.

They opened the large oak doors and walked inside. There were large sinks for dirty dishes, and Rory just slipped them in, turning on his heel. As they walked back out into the calm winter weather, he relayed to Emil and Lucia what had happened with the guy who had a rift with Aada.

Lucia wrinkled her nose, commenting that if they had an enemy whom they didn't even know already, they were in some pretty big trouble. Emil shrugged it off, reasoning that it was probably a misunderstanding of some sort.

He was about to add that they'd better keep an eye out for him anyway when Rory, who had been walking directly in front of him, came to a sudden halt. Emil sidestepped to keep from bumping into him, and when he collected his bearings, noticed that his friend had gone stark white.

"What's the matter?" Lucia asked, probably also noticing his expression. Rory shook his head, but she pressed him further. He then pointed a shaking finger towards the bushes to the right of them.

"H-he was watching us," He whispered, frozen.

"He? Who?" Emil knitted his eyebrows, wondering what he could possibly do if they were in a situation that needed them to fight. Rory, however, nodded, sending a hand flying to his mouth as if he was about to throw up.

"I'll go get help," Lucia offered, quickly sprinting back towards the direction of the Dining Compound.

Emil placed his hands on Rory's either shoulder, and he could feel him violently shaking. "Rory," he said, trying to keep his voice as gentle and compassionate as possible. "What happened? Who did you see?"

"Emil, it was him!" Rory's lips moved soundlessly. Emil had never seen him like this, and was beginning to be concerned not only for his mental health, but also for what he had seen.

"I-it was the wolf. He was watching us." And with that, Rory collapsed; his fall being barely broken by Emil's arms.

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger? Cliffhanger!  
**_ ** _Please review and let me know. The reviews I got recently were so darn nice and they totally made my day, so a great big thanks to everyone, namely vietblueart, for being so awesome.  
So, I hope you have a great day, and I'll update as soon as possible!  
Merci, and adieu! _**


	6. Chapter 6- Lucia

Chapter 6- Lucia

Standing back at the Hospital cabin, next to Rory's bed, Lucia felt a somewhat nagging sense of déjà vu. It was beyond her how he managed to get himself in trouble twice with the same monster in the same week, but then again, trouble was no foreigner to any of them.

Rory was still unconscious, which worried Lucia. The hospital staff, however, acted as though it was fine, so she supposed it had to be. His face was scrunched up in an emotion Lucia couldn't quite place her finger upon. It was a combination of worry, and fear, and determination.

"Is he up yet?" She whirled around to face a flushed, panting Aada, who was accompanied by an equally-exhausted Emil. Lucia reasoned they must have run all the way to the hospital cabins.

"No, but I don't think it's serious," she replied, truthfully. Aada's face relaxed as Emil raised an eyebrow and pointed out that he'd told her so.

"What was this all about anyway?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Lucia was about to answer, when somebody at the door cleared his throat, making his presence known.

She lifted her head, and squinted when she saw him. It was strange; her whole life, she met strangers and people she didn't know, and didn't think much of it. This stranger, however, was different. He seemed… _familiar._

"Greg," He said, offering her his hand. "The name's Greg." Lucia shook it firmly.

"I'm Lucia."

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair. "I heard. You're the new campers, yeah?" Lucia frowned, nodding. Everything he said- and did- seemed familiar.

"Greg's a son of Freyja," Emil interjected, and Lucia tore her gaze from the blonde boy in front of her to him.

"Indeed." He spoke again, his face in a wide smile. "In fact, Lucia, I'd love for you to be there when the boy awakes, but who knows how long that'll be in?" Lucia returned her gaze to him, but this time, her eyes were wide.

"You mean-" It was Aada who spoke, but she was interrupted by a nearby doctor.

"Oh, he'll wake, for sure. Don't you worry. It's just that sometimes these things take time." Lucia glanced at Rory. As much as she wanted to believe them, there was no sign that he was getting any better. He was still pale as ever; no color whatsoever had returned to his disturbed form. He stirred occasionally, frowning and sometimes even groaning. It was as if he was experiencing a bad nightmare- but he wasn't, of course. Nobody had nightmares in unconsciousness.

"You were saying, earlier?" She turned to Greg. He was a couple of inches taller than her. His hair was bright platinum blonde, and his eyes were a warm golden-brown. He was good looking; there was no denying, but the sense of familiarity kept Lucia from admiring that. It just seemed strange.

"Right." He clasped his hands together. "There's… er… a special visitor that wants to talk to you. I think it might be best to leave soon so we can find her before she leaves."

"And who may this 'special visitor' be?" Lucia asked, her hands on her hips. "I've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime, so you'll understand when I say I don't want to get myself into another one."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm not allowed to disclose this to the public." His expression turned stormy. Emil walked up to Lucia, and she turned her head so she was facing him.

"Go." He said softly. There was something in his expression- a flicker of trust. "It'll be fine. Greg's nice. Trustworthy."

"And you got all that from what, the five minutes you knew him?" Lucia's voice was barely above a whisper, but she managed to still get the sarcasm she needed. Emil rolled his eyes, and went back to Rory's bedside.

"It's not like you've got anything better to do." Greg added, before turning on his heel. He marched outside the cabin room, and Lucia could hear the door shut. Taking a deep breath, and mentally chiding herself, she grabbed her coat and raced outside.

They were quiet as they walked. Lucia couldn't help but notice how feminine Greg was; she knew Freya was the goddess of love, but had no clue all of her half-human children were so strangely _girly_. He walked in a delicate way, one hand on his hip, his head tossing every now and then. It made her silently chuckle as she realized even Aada was less feminine than he was.

It took Lucia a minute to realize Greg was saying something, and her confusion showed. He shook it off good-naturedly, and opened the door to what looked like a large oaken building.

She blinked, surveying the door as if something would come out of it and bite her. When the building appeared to be safe, Lucia sighed, unzipped her jacket slightly, and strutted in.

When she was in the third grade, before she moved schools (for what would be first of many times), Lucia was fairly commonly the target of bullies. She had thus learned from a very young age that if she was to appear confident and in control, she had to repeatedly lie to herself that indeed, she was. And then, if she walked with her head held high and shoulders relaxed and eyes level, she'd be able to pull that confidence off.

As her Converse hit the stone floor, she knew she'd been convincing enough. "I'll be outside if you need me," she heard Greg call, and tilted her head backwards before rolling back her shoulder blades, and walking down the hallway towards what looked like a glowing light.

Lucia was reminded of a horror movie; typically when people saw glowing lights, bad things were going to happen. She had her guard up as she called, "Anybody there?" There was a pause as her heartbeat accelerated, and then, to her surprise, a woman's laughter filled the air.

It was deep, yet musical, and Lucia was struck by how attractive it sounded. It made her even more wary; nevertheless, she walked into the room.

The first thing that caught her eye was the couch. A large, flashy gold couch sat in the center of the room, and to her surprise, it was the only piece of furniture accompanying the charcoal-grey walls. Then, of course, the woman sitting on it came to her attention.

She had her back to Lucia, but seemed to be emitting the same radiant glow she had seen from the room in the first place. Her eyebrows flicked up as she cleared her throat, and the woman turned around.

Lucia frowned when she saw her face. The woman was smiling, and it seemed like a genuine smile. She had a strong jawline and a slightly square-shaped face. Her eyes were almond-shaped, soft, brown, and genuine. Her hair was a natural dark color, cut in a sleek bob. There were freckles dotting her nose. She was wearing a simple, effortless green t-shirt and a pair of cream-colored shorts. Something about her seemed off, however, and finally Lucia was able to put a finger on it.

She thought- no, she was _sure_ \- that the woman sitting on the couch was not young. There was something in her eyes, a sort of wisdom. But yet, now standing in front of her, she seemed to dress and appear no older than sixteen. It threw Lucia off.

She was about to ask her who she was when the woman spoke. "Hello, Lucia, it's truly a pleasure to finally meet you." Her voice was friendly; in fact, her entire face was smiling, except for her eyes, which had a remarkably pained expression. The woman noticed Lucia looking, and quickly blinked, and just like that, the emotion was gone.

"I-" Lucia cleared her throat, dazed and quite unable to speak. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've ever met you before. Who exactly are you?"

It seemed like the saddened expression returned. "Oh, it's not like I'd expect you to remember me. You were only a child." Lucia shook her head to signify that she was still confused.

 _Could it be…?_ No, she decided, shaking her head slightly. _Not a chance._

"Lucia, I don't know the gentlest way to break this to you," she began, and Lucia's heart started hammering in her chest again. _Oh, god._ The woman cleared her throat. "Lucia, I'm your mother."

She stared at the woman, the edges of her eyes getting blurry. In these past few days, she had seen all sorts of crazy, but if she were to make a list, this would definitely top it. She bit her lip down until she tasted blood.

Ever since she was old enough to realize her mother had left her father and her, Lucia had dreamed of meeting the woman. In her mind, she was going to be this kind, motherly woman who made amazing cookies and wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty outside. She'd be the kind of mother who'd let her daughter have a dog without questioning it, and who wouldn't complain that Lucia "never cared much for getting things done." She'd be the kind of mother who would make Lucia understand and justify why she left.

Yet, looking at this _girl_ in front of her, Lucia felt her stomach churn. _No,_ she didn't want to meet her mother. _Not like this._

Finally when she had the composure to speak again, she tucked a strand behind her ear, and said softly, "Yes, but who are you _really_?"

This threw the woman off-guard, and it took a few minutes for her to realize what her daughter was asking. She gave the girl a once-over, noticing how though she stood tall and jutted her chin out, her eyes were flashing with fear and confusion. The woman took pity on her, and said softly, "Freya. The people call me Freya."


End file.
